Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{y + 10}{2y + 3} = 3$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y + 3$ $ -(y + 10) = 3(2y + 3) $ $-y - 10 = 6y + 9$ $-10 = 7y + 9$ $-19 = 7y$ $7y = -19$ $y = -\dfrac{19}{7}$